Trust Me, Baby
by IlovemyDeanBean
Summary: One makes him chase after her, the other stands in the corner, and waits.


"Are you busy?" Carter grabbed Jing Mei's elbow, pulling her into  
an exam room before she had a chance to reply.  
  
"I was" she huffed, looking at him with a raised eyebrow."What's  
wrong, John?"  
  
  
He leaned against the door, arms crossed in front of him."There's  
this thing I told Abby.."  
  
Jing Mei shook her head, shoving him."I have work".  
  
"I need your help, Deb!" Carter grabbed her wrist, laughing as  
she tried to shake him.  
  
"I have work" she answered again, sighing with relief as he moved  
this time, standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips.  
*******************  
I look at this mountain  
So many heart aches wide  
And I can't help but wonder  
Where's the other side  
I've got to be honest  
********************  
Jing Mei piled high all her charts, burying her thoughts and all the things  
racing in her head at that very second in her work, signing off things she  
barely read.  
  
"You're ready?" he called.  
  
Abby nodded, grabbing one more chart."Have to get Chen to sign him out,  
and I'm free to go"  
  
The chart appeared over the pile in front of her. Jing Mei reached up,  
scribbled her name and pushed it away. She watched with narrowed   
eyes as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, walking along side  
Abby as they left the hospital.  
  
"You like Carter" Randi stood behind her, hand on her hip.  
  
"Do not" Jing Mei grumbled, throwing another chart harder into the pile  
she had created.  
  
"I can see it clearly on your face,Dr.Chen.You're completely in love  
with him.But I don't see it, you know.." Randi switched her weight onto  
her other leg, and kept talking as Jing Mei got up slowly.  
************************  
I've got my doubts  
These tears are asking me  
What's this got to do with love?  
Baby, I'll tell you something  
To help us throught this long, dark night  
************************  
There was a million reasons behind her behavior, Jing Mei decided,  
looking down into her ice cold cup of coffee. More than enough reasons  
to clear her of...  
  
She rested her forehead on the coffee table in the lounge, and closed  
her eyes.  
  
There were times, when his eyes smiled, and he rested his hand on the  
small of her back, rested all his weight against her, so she could  
feel his breath on her neck.  
  
It had to do with the fact he had a girlfriend. The smile was even more  
brillant with Jing Mei around, and that broke her heart."I only want  
him because he's..attached" she muttered,crawling off the couch back  
towards the coffee pot.  
  
"Carter?" Susan asked, digging around in her locker.  
  
Jing Mei froze, coffee pot hanging hap-hazardly over her mug."I-what?"  
  
Susan laughed, slamming her locker door shut,"Don't worry about it. I won't  
say a thing"   
  
Jing Mei waited till Susan let the lounge door close behind her, and sighed  
loudly, running a hand through her long black hair."SHIT!"  
***********************  
When this trouble passes over  
You and I will walk away  
Knowing that our love survived  
Another test of faith  
***********************  
He left Abby at her apartment, driving back to the hospital. Carter  
undid his tie, threw his belt into the backseat. It was a chance to loosen  
up, to be himself with Jing Mei.  
  
"Is Chen around?" he asked.  
  
Randi smirked, pointing to the lounge."In there.Admitting to herself that  
she has a-"  
  
Susan kicked the secretary under the desk."A problem treating drug addicts"  
  
Carter wrinkled his face, shrugged,and threw his jacket over his shoulder, walking  
slowly towards the lounge.  
**************************  
You and I can walk on water  
The river rises, we rise above  
It may not look that wasy right now  
But trustme, baby....this is love  
**************************  
"You, are you busy?" the door opened a crack, making Jing Mei jump.  
  
"You scared the shit out of me, John!" she yelled at the laughing man  
standing in the shadow of the doorway."What are you doing here?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"You went out..on a date, came back to work, and you don't know why  
you're here. Stop lying" Jing Mei stood up as Carter went to sit next  
to her on the couch.  
  
"Umm..I was kind of curious to ask what happened today" he smirked.  
"What's up, Deb?"  
  
  
She blushed, re-arranging the sugar packets she had just laid out in  
an orderly fashion."N-nothing"  
  
Carter closed his eyes, resting his neck against the back of the cushions.  
"I'll guess"  
  
Jing Mei groaned softly.  
  
"You don't think I'll get it?" he laughed, sitting up straighter on the couch.  
"Let me see..."  
  
She swallowed hard."John, I think..."  
  
Carter's face paled."Woah, Deb.."  
  
Jing Mei bit her lip and dashed from the lounge, running right out into the  
ambulance bay.  
  
***************************  
Love isn't easy  
I'm torn, I confess  
when a heart is uncertain  
It's bound to second guess  
This love won't forsake us  
So dry your tears I promise you  
****************************  
  
She shook from the cold, the way it was sticking to the tears that  
raced down her cheeks.  
  
"You ran away from me" Jing Mei turned around to see Carter throw  
his jacket over her shoulders."Really, what's going on?"  
  
  
Looking at him then, the way his eyes shone, his smiling face, Jing Mei  
cringed."It's nothing"  
  
"I spent the whole day convincing myself I wasn't in love with you"  
Carter muttered.  
  
Jing Mei stepped back, dropping the jacket in the snow."What?"  
  
He looked down at the ground, avoiding her eyes."Deb.."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
There was a silence that Jing Mei wanted nothing more than to dissolve  
into their akward embarrassment.It was weird. This man, she had watched  
grow up in the hospital. From the intern who got sick at surgery, to  
this man who was basically running their hospital.  
  
"I said I spent all day convincing myself being with Abby was the  
best thing.That I wasn't in love with you" he answered quietly.  
  
"Me, too" Jing Mei said quietly.  
  
  
His arm seemed suspended in air."I don't think I should be doing this right  
now, you know..we haven't-"  
  
Jing Mei rested his arm around her shoulder, wrapped her arms around his  
middle,resting her face in his neck.  
  
"I love you.." 


End file.
